Family Issues
by ParadigmShift26
Summary: Rin's been having bullying problems lately, and things become much worse when said bullies start getting violent. Normally, he would take them on, but for Yukio's sake, he decides against it. The last thing he expected however, was an intervention from his demonic, and surprisingly overprotective older brothers. Follow the chronicles of a boy and his demonic family.


**A/N: I feel sort of guilty writing this cause I REALLY need to update my other stories. Oh well, this plot bunny kept attacking me and I just had to write it down. Hopefully you guys enjoy this. I always thought the manga really lacked any info or emphasis on the relationship between the demon brothers. SO, I wrote this.**

**Be warned, despite my valiant efforts, the character may appear ooc. Hopefully this is not the case.**

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Blue Exorcist or any of its characters._

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**Rin's POV**

Rin glared angrily at the paper within his hands, his face slowly forming a scowl. Unfortunately, no matter how much he willed for it, the big fat zero that currently occupied the top of his test did NOT disappear.

It was almost funny really, how life as an exorcist in training was so different to what he imagined it as. Instead of going out, slaying demons and training until he was strong enough to kill Satan, he was stuck in school doing things he simply didn't have any interest for whatsoever.

To make things worse, the last few months for him had been particularly bad. Even though the Vatican wasn't breathing down his neck at every turn and he wasn't being sentenced to an execution, he still had many personal and objective problems to worry about.

Currently, he was failing not only his exorcist classes, but his normal day classes as well. He was also making no progress in finding new friends. In fact, Rin was pretty sure he had made a few more enemies instead. It wasn't like he didn't appreciate or like his present friends though; he just wished for one aspect of his life to not involve demons.

Anyways, he had also recently gotten into a fight with Bon. This not only strained their already volatile friendship, but also led to the destruction of the school's fountain. Of course, both his younger brother and Mephisto weren't very happy about it and he was punished with extra work.

Like he said, things weren't really the best for him right now.

* * *

As he made his way down the isolated but forest centered path leading to his dorm, Rin thought he heard a few rustles from the surrounding trees and his heightened demon senses picked up on a few poorly hidden presences.

Who could it be?

Rin slowly reached for Kurikara, prepared to draw the blade at any sign of danger. As the rustling became louder and closer, he narrowed his eyes, prepared to pounce. It was only a familiar voice that stopped him from ending them on the spot.

"Well, well boys. If it isn't Okumura kun," the voice seemingly taunted.

Rin lowered his weapon and quickly put it out of view before _they_ came out.

When he said he had made enemies, well, he was referring to them. Takao Kurosaki, Shinji Satou and Ranmaru Tenzou. They were three mean but incredibly rich bullies from his class that he _may_ have picked a fight with. But in his defense, they were picking on an innocent student who was just a bit weaker.

The situation reminded him so much of Yukio in his younger days that he just _couldn't_ leave it alone. He defended the boy, but that unfortunately meant he was their new target. However, their pathetic attempts at hurting his feelings didn't bother him, not at all. He had been through much worse before.

This, though, was new to him. They had never approached him outside of class.

"Walking home alone eh? Okumura." Takao, leader of the group, commented as he slowly circled him.

Rin didn't respond even though they were out of class and he technically couldn't get in trouble for hurting them. He had already considered all that occurred this month and didn't want to risk it. He was rash, but he wasn't stupid enough to place himself in an even worse position.

"Tch! Why so quiet Okumura!" Takao all but yelled. "Think you're to good to talk to us now huh!"

And before Rin could say anything else, he felt two hands grab his arms and force him still before Takao punched him in the face. It was a weak punch, but he was still angered by it.

"Hey! WHAT THE HELL MAN!" Rin raged.

"So now you can talk? He scoffed while Shinji and Ranmaru laughed. "I don't know why they let rubbish like you attend this prestigious school."

"No matter, maybe this will straighten you up!"

He punched Rin yet again, but this time in the stomach. Rin pulled at his restrained arms but the other two had quite the strong grip. It wasn't as if he couldn't break out though, in fact, if he had used his full strength, he might have accidentally ripped their arms off.

And despite their attitude problem, Rin would never hurt them. It wasn't right for him to do so as an exorcist and not to mention Yukio and Mephisto would be on his ass about harming "innocent students".

It also hit him that if he injured any them, they would be given a spirit wound and that would ultimately lead to them being dragged into the world of demons. And if there was one thing he would never wish on anyone, it was that. No matter how mean or nasty a person was, they didn't deserve the horrors that came with an exorcist's life.

Taking into account all the trouble he had caused for everyone over the past few months, Rin decided the best choice of action would be to bear it out. Anything else he did would just be digging his own grave and Yukio already had enough problems to deal with. He didn't need Rin picking fights.

Besides, he had incredible regeneration abilities. Any wounds they inflicted on him can quickly be healed.

Ten minutes passed before they finally stopped the beating. Other than a broken rib, which was probably caused by a lucky shot, Rin only suffered a few bruises and they would heal in a couple of hours.

"Huh, not so tough now are you Okumura?" Takao managed to boast while panting for air. All the punching had really tired him out and Rin was tempted to roll his eyes at the weakling.

However, he did not need or want to stir up any more trouble. Things seemed to be settling down and he just wanted to get home quick. He had a dinner to help cook for goodness sake!

"Well, hopefully you learnt your lesson!"

And just like that, they left as quickly as they came. Rin slowly stood up, not wanting to strain his already broken rib. With his hand at his side clutching his injury, he continued to make his way back to the dorms.

* * *

To his frustration, he didn't make it far before he sensed another presence. This time, whoever it was, they were well hidden and obviously skilled. He barely sensed their presence at all, but thanks to his training with Shura, he did.

Rin cursed his luck. He was SO close to his dorm. If he got into a fight with this person, who was obviously NOT human, his injuries would only set him back.

Suddenly, before he could even react and attempt to draw Kurikara, he was face to face with Amaimon, the Earth King! Said demon was hanging upside down from a tree, sucking his lollipop, face uncomfortably close to Rin's.

Speaking of closeness, Rin immediately jumped back, quick to separate himself from the dangerous demon.

"YOU!" he screamed, twitching slightly when he felt his ribcage ache in protest. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? IN FACT HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?"

There was a short moment of awkward silence before Amaimon decided to humor him with a reply.

"Aniue," was his simple answer.

Rin was sorely tempted to face palm. What a stupid question, of course Mephisto was behind this.

"I'm bored," Amaimon drawled, suddenly crunching and shattering the lollipop in his mouth.

"Tch," Rin growled, he really didn't need this. "Listen, I'm not in the mood to fight! And if you start something, Mephisto will have your head."

That much Rin was sure of. Mephisto loved his school and his position; he wouldn't take to it kindly if Amaimon ruined that. Rin just hoped that would be enough to ward the demon off.

* * *

**Amaimon's POV**

Amaimon could only stare quietly at his little brother. He seemed really desperate for an excuse to avoid a fight and Amaimon nearly picked one just to spite him. However, he knew Rin was right and he didn't want to piss Mephisto off after finally being allowed free roaming privileges.

His little brother was really weak sometimes, actually, he took that back. Rin was weak most of the time. Nevertheless, he was also _strange_. He defied the very definition of demons. Unlike every other demon in existence, he was only at his best when fighting to protect, not destroy. He embraced his human side of life, choosing the morally right choices when killing would be a much more quicker and efficient ending.

He simply couldn't grasp what his father saw in Rin. In Amaimon's opinion, the boy was too weak to even be an effective vessel. However, in his opinion, Mephisto's interest in Rin was completely understandable and maybe even predictable. The strange but admittedly enjoyable aspects of Assiah had always fascinated the man.

And Rin was just that, a strange but enjoyable toy in which Mephisto could manipulate.

Gracefully, Amaimon detached himself from the branch on which he was hanging and landed on the ground with a soft thump. Rin unconsciously stepped back and Amaimon felt himself smirk on the inside. To anyone else on the outside though, his face remained expressionless.

He couldn't enjoy the thrill of fighting his little brother but he could at least have fun scaring him. Rin always gave the best of reactions, and currently, he looked like a cornered lamb. Quite adorable was what Mephisto would say.

Amaimon took one step forward and Rin immediately grabbed his blade. To his slight surprise, the boy flinched at the action. It was then that Amaimon took a closer look at his little brother and noticed his roughed up condition.

His trained eye efficiently counted the bruises that covered the boy's face and body. It was also as clear as daisies Rin had broken his ribs. He had reflexively leaned to the side, trying to keep them hidden and protected.

It was also then that Amaimon felt an unknown feeling run rampant in his body. He immediately brushed it off as annoyance towards the fact that someone had fought and injured HIS opponent when he himself could not.

"Ne, little brother, what happened? You've been picking a fight with someone?" As usual, his voice sounded uninterested, but in reality, though he would never admit it, he was actually curious to know what happened.

The injuries weren't too serious so a demon couldn't have done it. But his brother wasn't so pathetic as to lose to _a human_.

Rin's eyes widened the moment he heard question but they quickly set into a fierce glare when he heard the term Amaimon used to address him. It was one of the few times he really resembled the demon he was born to be.

It was plain to see he hated it when Amaimon spoke to him so casually, as if they were really family and actually cared for each other. The dark haired youth felt no attachment to the demon side of his family and clearly expressed it.

To Amaimon, that didn't matter. No matter how much Rin denied it, he would always be the blood related son of Satan. A demon. His denial was more of a reason to address him so lovingly.

It was also a normal thing for demon relatives to not get along. Death within demon families was common and the only reason why his family tolerated each other so well was due to the fact it made ruling over Gehanna easier. The Eight Demon Kings would rule over a certain part or section and they would help each other maintain and control any demons that got too rowdy.

This method ensured they would always remain at the top. Of course, they did this all while serving under Satan, who would leave them be if they didn't oppose his rule.

Back to the question, Rin didn't reply, as he was seemingly surprised. Of what, Amaimon didn't know. He quickly regained his tough façade though.

"What do you mean?" he attempted to scoff. "If you're not picking a fight, then leave me alone."

That said, he attempted to make his way past Amaimon, but the demon wasn't letting him get way that easily. Just as quickly, Amaimon reached out and grabbed one of Rin's arms, effective stopping the boy.

He tightened his grip and allowed his claws to poke Rin's skin when the boy tried to resist. He then turned his little brother to face him before lifting up a sleeve to reveal a bruise almost reminiscent to a handprint.

He raised his eyebrows internally and looked up to stare at Rin, eyes demanding an answer. The boy however immediately became defensive, snatching back his arm and pulling the sleeves down.

"I fell down the stairs today okay! It's nothing. Since when did you care what happened to me anyways? Just leave me alone!"

As always, Rin was a terrible liar. It was another strange quirk he had; as to demons lying should come as naturally as breathing. This was also another reason to why his brother was so pathetic.

As Amaimon pondered over this, Rin stormed off and this time, he didn't give chase. Instead, he allowed his mind to wonder off to another topic, more specifically, Rin's previous question.

Did he care? Why _was_ he so determined to find out what was wrong with Rin?

After a few minutes of thinking, he concluded he did it to get into Mephisto's good books, nothing more. Speaking of Mephisto, Amaimon decided there was no better time to pay his older brother a visit. He needed share what he had discovered after all.

* * *

**A/N: Well did you guys enjoy it? Would you like some more?**

**PLEASE REVIEW and let me find out.**

**But seriously, review guys. They really make an author's day.**


End file.
